


Spring Would Be Nice

by hqmakkitrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, This is trash, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqmakkitrash/pseuds/hqmakkitrash
Summary: So I was on tumblr and basically a big brain friend was saying how youre quarantined and Akaashi is your neighbour and you realise how hot he is and y’all fall in love. So I wrote this for them even tho I’m bad at writing. Enjoy?Oh this hasn’t been proof read or even really read twice by me this is being posted with no fear typed on my iPhone so yeah! If there’s any mistakes either let me know or just ignore I guess <3
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Spring Would Be Nice

You’d been living in your apartment for around 6 months when the outbreak had started. You had been looking forward to living away from your parents in the big city and exclusively studying your favourite subject. There were a few unique characters in your building but everyone was friendly and it helped that most were students like yourself. You’d gotten yourself a small part time job at the grocery store a few blocks away, doing mostly weekend shifts and aside from a few older customers that would moan about prices or you handing them the wrong brand of cigarettes from behind the counter, it was nice. You’d gotten yourself into a good routine and it was easy to balance work with studying and you were even building up a decent social life seeing as your friends from back home had either stayed or moved further away.

Once the news had become more serious your parents had decided to come visit you, not wanting to make you move back home because classes weren’t cancelled just yet but wanting to make sure you were okay and to spend time with you. During their visit the lockdown had been announced and although your parents could’ve gone back to your hometown they were worried about leaving and decided to stay to look after you until it was over. Now you were back to living with your parents even if it was different and while you didn’t exactly mind as you had a great relationship with them, you had been looking forward to your freedom as an adult.

It was when you were coming back from getting a good weeks worth of groceries that you saw him. This wasn’t the first time actually, you had passed in the hallways before always saying a polite hello before scurrying off to either work, school or whatever outing you and your new friends had planned. You were even sure you’d seen him on campus before heading to classes but always moving in different directions. You were struggling to carry the four heavy bags of food and other items after hauling them up three flights of stairs and one last long shift at work, that you ended up smacking face first into his chest. You stumbled back and let out a small squeak, surprised anyone was even around and more embarrassed that you’d just smacked into them.

“Oh god I’m so so sorry!” You squeaked out thankful that you hadn’t dropped any bags as that would’ve been even worse, “I should’ve been looking.”

“Oh it’s alright I should’ve moved.” The reply came and you looked up at the person you’d just collided with.

To say he was pretty was an understatement. You hadn’t really took notice to what he looked like before with your quick encounters but now that you were up close you realised that he was very very pretty.

“I’m just going to” he gestured to behind you at the stairs and you quickly sidestepped muttering another sorry and rushed to your apartment door.

Just as you dropped the bags in your left hand to fish your keys out of the pocket you glance back towards your neighbour to see him heading down the stairs his shoulders shaking slightly in laughter. Once you’d gotten your door open and successfully made it inside you groaned and thudded your head against the door. Well that was embarrassing. Sighing you picked up the bags and went to go put everything away happy to shove the encounter out of your mind. It’s not like you were going to see him again any time soon anyway.

————

“I don’t care what the game says that’s cheating!” You scream as you hand over the colourful fake money. “Whoever suggested this game is doing the next grocery shop”

Your dad laughs as he counts the bills, “I do believe it was you. What was it that you said? That you haven’t played this in a while and we should have a game night?”

Your mother laughs as you mutter under your breath, scolding yourself for even suggesting the game and then forgetting. Well even if it wasn’t you who had suggested to play you’d more than likely be the one to go out anyway. The turns moved quickly with just the three of you and before you knew it you’d landed back on that space having to pay your father again. Shouting once more that he must be cheating you hand over the money and look over to your mother for support when the knock came. You huff and exclaim that your things better be left alone otherwise you’d start to rebel against them as you make you way to the door. You swing it open just as your father yells something about you being the cheating one and you’re met with two of your neighbours looking slightly worried. Ah the one you’d collided with and the other was an eccentric owlish looking dude with black and white hair. You’d seen him before also on campus and inside the shop you worked at.

“Can I help you?” You ask after a moment of silence.

“Oh yes!” The owlish one yells, “You see we heard the yelling and I thought maybe there was a fight or a problem and you see I’m strong and well I’ve noticed you lived alone not that I’ve been watching you or anything creepy like that but well I wasn’t sure if you needed help with whoever is in with you because I can fight and even though I’d prefer not to making friends is so much better but I will if it means helping someone and well” he stops talking, taking in a deep breath, as the other puts his hand on his shoulder.

“Bokuto please stop talking.” He glances at you, “I’m sorry he tends to ramble when nervous. We just wanted to make sure everything was alright, it sounded serious.”

You stare at them wide eyed as your father lets out a loud laugh and joins you at the door. He slaps your back and ruffles your hair affectionately as he gives the two men the other side a warm smile.

“You must excuse my daughter here.” He says, “She tends to get very passionate about board games.”

“Only when you’re somehow cheating and always making me land on all your spaces! You don’t see me making hundreds every turn!” You start to yell again facing your father.

The owlish one, Bokuto you think, let’s out a loud laugh that makes you blush deeply as you remember that they’re also stood there. You turn back to them and lock eyes with the calmer one then quickly look away.

“Oh I get that!” Bokuto laughs out and jerks his thumb at the other, “Akaashi here is always beating me at board games well any games really aside volleyball I’m the best at that but any other game and he beats me he’s just so smart and plans his moves”

Akaashi. It fits him you think then blush even more because of course it fits him you idiot that is his name after all. 

“So you two are neighbours of y/n?” Your dad says, “Do you want to come in I’m sure this one would love some back up!”

He ruffles your hair again and you swat at his arms muttering about him being embarrassing.

“We wouldn’t want to intrude,”

“Oh we don’t mind at all.” Your dad pushes the door open further and heads back inside, cutting of any excuse that could be made to leave.

You look up at them both sheepishly, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to but I could use a brains of operations” you joke.

“Well if you don’t mind we’d love to!” Bokuto exclaims and rushes in to join your parents. You and Akaashi trail behind and you go into the kitchen to make some tea.

————

Akaashi and Bokuto had left rather late last night but not after some embarrassing stories and an exchange of phone numbers. The worse part was your mother saying that a spring wedding would be nice causing you to choke on your drink and for both Akaashi and Bokuto to turn bright red.

You started to get ready for work because even though your hours had been cut to only one short shift you were still needed to help out. You quickly get dressed and do your small morning routine including burning some toast and scolding your tongue on too hot coffee. You stretch and your back pops slightly, it had been aching after sleeping on the too cheep air mattress you’d quickly purchased so you wouldn’t be stuck on the even worse sofa. Your parents had put up an albeit week fight to staying in your bed but you would much rather be the one with a slight ache. You’re mother walks into the kitchen and kisses the top of your head as a good morning. She had already settled into her routine of being awake to say goodbye to you and to make sure you’d be safe. With a quick goodbye and not burnt toast shoved in your mouth you turn into the hallway to almost be landed face first into a chest again. This time you stop yourself before it can happen and remove the toast from your mouth.

“I thought I heard you awake.” Akaashi says softly.

“Oh god was I being too loud I’m so sorry!” You exclaim “I’ll keep it down next time!”

“Ah no you weren’t loud but the walls aren’t the thickest here.” He replies and shifts his feet slightly, “I made these to say thank you for yesterday.”

You notice the small plastic box he was holding and look back up to his face.

“You made these?” You squeak

“Yes? You don’t have to take them but well I enjoy baking and you were very kind even after we accused your father of being dangerous.” He explain and you let out a laugh.

“I’m definitely taking them!” You take the box and open the lid. “Brownies and they are still warm! Screw my toast I’m having these for breakfast, I’m sure they’re amazing Akaashi thank you!”

You seal the box and put them into your bag. Smiling brightly at Akaashi your phone starts blaring music and you recognise it as your alarm.

“Shoot I’m going to be late” he moves out your way and you rush to the stairs “I’ll let you know how amazing they taste” 

And with that your running down the stairs missing his small smile.

————

It was a slow day. Well most days had been slow since the lockdown had been issued but today seemed even slower. Maybe it was the promise of the last brownie after your short shift was finished or maybe it was the hope you had that you’d bump into Akaashi on your way home. 

That last thought was something you didn’t want to dwell on. You’d not known him for long but well you clicked and you hoped to any and all gods that it’s was mutual. Even your parents had fallen in love with him and claimed he was their only child ignoring your protests of how horrid they are. Hell just yesterday he had offered to do dishes after staying for dinner again and you’d never seen your mother tell someone to sit down and shut up so quickly. You, being the wonderful kind daughter you are said that you’d do them and all they did was stack the plates high in your arms and say how you never do them. A blatant lie as you’ve been doing the dishes for about 10 years without fail.

The stores chime brings you back to the present and you see Bokuto striding into the store with a cheery smile. Happy to see him you wave when he catches sight of you and smiles brightly, offering his own very enthusiastic wave back. Bokuto was one of a kind and you two had become fast friend too always texting and sending funny videos or dumb questions at late hours. It felt nice to have some friends who texted often and kept up communication as easily as Akaashi and Bokuto did. Not that any of your other friends didn’t message or talk to you often but it all felt natural with these two but maybe that was a feeling exclusively for them.

Just as Bokuto was almost done with his shopping your replacement came in and you went to the staff room to get your things. You opened the box containing the last brownie and taking a big bite you moan. Salted caramel and they were still gooey despite being a few days old. Sending a very common joking text of how spring was seeming to be looking very lovely this year to Akaashi, getting a brownie emoji in return, you leave the staff room with a wide smile and a weird feeling in your stomach. After all salted caramel was one of your favourites.

————

You had to work late today. It hadn’t been the best of days starting with you waking up late then tripping down the last flight of stairs and your parents packing to go back home. The lockdown was finally over and things were returning to normal and while that was a good thing, it felt like you were leaving for university all over again and you were going to miss your parents. 

It was raining. Heavily raining and you had no umbrella or coat. It was perfectly good weather when you left so you hadn’t thought to grab anything to protect you from this. You sigh heavily and decide to just brave it, after all it wasn’t too far to get home and it wasn’t going to let up any time soon. You run through the streets hoping if you spent less time outside you’d stay dry. 

Opening the door you look left to the kitchen to see your mother and Akaashi having some tea and were those macaroons? Neither look up at your arrival so you head towards them, either to scare them or to steal a treat.

“Thank you very much Mrs l/n” you hear just as you wrap your soaked arms around Akaashi and press your body as close as you can to him, effectively soaking his back and making him let out a small scream.

“I’m home!” You manage to get out in between laughs, “What fine treats have I got today?”

Your mother lets out a loud laugh and gets up, “I’ll make you some tea love.” She smiles and you smile back.

“Thank you I’m freeze” 

“Not for you, for poor Akaashi darling here!” She looks at you sternly, “You’ve just absolutely soaked him the poor boy”

You let out a moan and slump your body further onto Akaashi. Letting out mutters about how mean and traitorous your mother is he pats your hair affectionately saying in a low quiet voice that he’d save you a macaroon if you go get dry. You peel yourself off Akaashi and move into your bedroom to do just that, sending one last longing look at the macaroons. Yeah the macaroons.

It had become commonplace to find Akaashi in your kitchen with your mother or sometimes with your father watching a volleyball game that they had somehow found to watch. Over the months of quarantine Akaashi had become a staple in your life always seeing him after work or in the mornings, him eating breakfast at your table hair messed up and not fully awake. Your mother dragging him out of his apartment to make sure he was, and you quote, eating properly. The first time you’d seen him eating breakfast you’d turned bright red and ran straight back into your room. You were still in your pyjamas, hair not brushed and definitely not presentable enough to be seen by Akaashi of all people. You blush at your thoughts and well liking Akaashi had come just as naturally as his friendship. You always felt calm and safe around him and it didn’t help that your parents loved him and your mother kept going on about how lovely spring would be, or that she’d even accept autumn if Akaashi wanted.

You quickly dry and get changed into something comfy and make your way to the kitchen table, a warm mug of tea placed next to Akaashi for you. You naturally sit next to him both of you moving your chairs to be closer and you smile and your mother in thanks. Taking a big gulp of tea and sighing you close you eyes and lean slightly into Akaashis side finally feeling drained.

“Is everything alright?” His concerned voice causes you to open you eyes and peak up at him. You smile and hum in answer enjoying his warmth and he wraps his arm around you pulling you closer and you sink into him happy to relax.

“Spring really would be nice dear” your mother sighs out wistfully and you let out a small laugh.

“It would be and I’d get all the amazing treats I could ever dream of” you say back laughing slightly “speaking of amazing treats I was promised a macaroon”

You open your eyes just in time to see Akaashi picking up the only macaroon that was left in your favourite colour. You take it excitedly and groan in appreciation.

“Just like always Akaashi it tastes so good!” You exclaim around your mouth full getting a scoff from your mother. “You really are a god when it come to cooking”

Akaashi just blushes deeply and let’s out and small thank you as you finish the treat and drink the rest of your tea. You slowly lean into him more and close your eyes again. Happy to let the voices of your mother and Akaashi lull you to sleep.

“A spring wedding would be perfect” You’re sure you hear but not able to make out who said it.

————

“Make sure to call us if you ever need help and don’t worry what time it is I will always pick up for you. And no issue is too small to call about okay darling I will be here for you. I’ll make sure to send a care package too at least once a month and I’ll come visit.” Your mother wraps Akaashi up in a big hug, her eyes getting watery. “I’m going to miss you so much sweetheart.”

He smiles at her brightly when she lets go, “I’ll miss you too. It was lovely being able to spend the past months with you both.”

“Come here son” you dad cried out and pulls him into a bone crushing hug, “if my wife here wasn’t marrying you off to that freeloader over there I’d have you for myself.”

You begin to let out a stream of protests but seeing Akaashis warm smile and blushing face stops you in your tracks. You give a quick hug to both your parents and get the promise of a care package too and they’re gone. Leaving you and Akaashi stood outside your apartment building with the sun beating down.

“So well” you start but snap your mouth shut when he looks at you.

“Well?”

“Well you see,” you start again. Would this even be a good idea. Oh god he was going to think you’re weird. No fear just do it, “it’d be weird not coming home to you. Oh god no ignore what I said that was definitely weird. What I mean is that, well you see. I just. I’m used. I like. You’re pretty. Oh no I didn’t just. You know what I’ll just go. Ignore me completely.”

You blush deeply and stare at the ground wishing to be pulled into the earth to never have to face Akaashis beautiful face again. This was not going well.

“You’re pretty too.” He says in a small voice and you snap your head up to see his face almost as bright red as yours, “ah well you are and although this might sound weird, I’m going to miss being in your kitchen when you get in from work.”

You let out a small gasp and pull the key from your pocket. You thrust it at him and his eyes go wide.

“I thought the same thing so I had this made. It’s for my apartment in case that wasn’t clear. You’re welcome anytime even if I’m not in and well” you cut yourself off and take a deep breath. You grab his hand and place the key inside then curl his fingers around it, “Spring would be really nice.”

Akaashi lets out a small laugh and pulls you into a strong hug and hums out “Spring would be perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just love Haikyuu and have fallen head first into this fandom and I look up to so many writers and I hope they don’t see this but I’m just thinking fuck it Imma post this and maybe write more and post that get back into writing and get better. Better late than never.


End file.
